


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 23: The Best is Yet to Come

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 23: The Best is Yet to Come

Despite their exhaustion, Kenna and Val wake up knowing they need to start making the transition to the post-war era. Everything is different now, many of their friends now gone; some of whom were rulers, leaving questions about the change of power and how the people of the Five Kingdoms would lead.

They gathered with their friends to discuss the future. In attendance are Annelyse and Tevan, still nursing his freshly severed hand, Kailani, Adder, and Diavolos and Liam are there to act as consultants. Before they start, Whitlock enters, carefully helping Lia walk to the meeting table. It doesn’t seem wise for her to be out of bed at this point, but she insists.

For hours, they make all necessary arrangements. Val agrees to take in the majority of the Aurelian refugees, considering that the population and nobility have dwindled from years of war and the incomers could help restore Stormholt to its former glory.

Annelyse agrees to rule Fydoria by Tevan’s side on the condition that a segment of Aurelian refugees come as well as all artifacts of Aurelian history and culture. Fydoria is to be the reference point for all things from the Gilded City. Carol and her baby brother will be raised, along with their cousins Cynthia and Asti, by the new King and Queen of Fydoria.

The acquisition of Bellmere further unifies the Five Kingdoms, with Kailani and Adder continued their duties as regents of Ebrimel and Abanthus respectively. They agree that Rowan’s siblings will act as regents of Bellmere, leaving Fydoria the only one of the Five Kingdoms not under the rule of Kenna and Val.

“Please be sure to visit, your majesty,” Kailani says to Val as she gets up. “The people there already love you; they’re going to be thrilled to find out you’re also their natural born queen.”

“Thanks,” Val says, knowing that Kailani means well, then notices an uncomfortable look on Lia’s face, “oh hells, that baby’s coming isn’t it?”

The staff scrambles to transport the Ducitorian Queen to suitable quarters as she goes into labor.

The hours pass like days before a relived Whitlock comes out of their room to announce the successful delivery.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he triumphantly says, “it’s a girl! A beautiful baby girl and Lia and I would like you to see her.”

They enter the room to see a tired, but radiant Lia hold her baby girl in a warm, soft blanket. The baby’s skin is light, but not stark white like her mother’s with hair almost as dark as her father’s.

“Her name is Aoi,” Lia says, “and we already love her more than we can express. I have just enough magic to see into her soul, and I’m overjoyed with what I see. Compassion, humility, generosity, and wisdom are all abundant in her. She will be a guiding light of hope for everyone and inspire people to love one another more.”

“Is she going to be magical like you and your mother?” A concerned Diavolos asks.

“Not like us,” Lia responds, “but she will have some of the little magic that’s left. Ultimately, she will take less after me and more so after her father.”

Everyone looks at Whitlock, and he shrugs his shoulders.

“The problem with magic is that it belongs to a select few like my mother and me,” Lia explains, “but science belongs to us all, and she will be an early voice in a new era.”

Kenna softly hugs Lia, “we’re all very happy for, both of you. Please, rest here for as long as needed.”

Lia thanks Kenna and Val as they take their leave to survey the damage done to the kingdom. As they comfort the people, they come across two Aurelian babies.

“Whose children are these?” Kenna asks an Aurelian noble, and are told that they’re orphans without names. Upon learning this, Val takes Kenna aside.  
“Hey gorgeous, I know we’ve talked about being mothers before, it looks like this might be our opportunity.”

“Val, that’s a wonderful idea!” She spins Val around and brings her down for a kiss. “Are you sure?”

Val looks her straight in the eyes, “with you; I’m absolutely sure. It’ll be the most rewarding experience of our lives.”

They take the children and bring them up to the castle. “So…” Kenna asks, “are the children going to be Rys’ or Greaves’?”

“The Rys family has ruled this kingdom for generations,” Val says, “I say keep that tradition going. Besides, I like being the only Greaves in existence. Makes me feel unique.”

Kenna laughs, “yes, Val. That’s what makes you unique.” She looks over at these children, “ok they’ll be Rys’, but what are their full names?”

“I say we name the boy Leon,” says Val, “and for the girl… Adriana.”

Kenna hugs Val tight and kisses her, “thank you, Val that’s a beautiful tribute to my mother. Leon Gabriel Rys and Adriana Rowan Rys, how does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect, my love.”

***

Elsewhere in the castle ground, Dom makes his way to Sei. “Thank you,” he says, “I owe you my life.”

Sei looks at Dom with remorse, “I’m sorry about not telling you the truth. It’s just…”

He stops her, “You have nothing to apologize for; fate placed both Rose and you in a difficult situation, and you did what you thought was best.” They share a hug, “perhaps we’re not meant to be together, but there’s no reason we can’t still be friends.”

“I would like that,” a grateful Sei says, “well if you ever need me, you know where to look.”

With that she turns into a dragon and flies away, leaving Dom with a sense of peace and closure.

***

An odd feeling overwhelms Diavolos as he walks the halls of the castle. Even after months of occupying this world, it feels strange being somewhere that looks and feels just like his home but isn’t. He remembers many a morning walking with the Kenna of his world, holding hands, their children at their side. Now, these memories torture him since they’re a reminder that he’s not with his family. Despite Kenna’s promise to return him to his world, he would still feel better if Lia had the energy to do so now.

Strange as it seems, but he actually felt better when Azura was alive. After all, he’s through and through a warrior and in the absence of his family, battle was what gave him purpose and allowed him to concentrate on anything but those he’s left behind. 

“Looks like we’re once again the odd men out.”

He looks behind as Liam approaches. The Cordonian once again looks like a man out of place in his clothing of a different era. His hair is cut, face freshly shaven and he has a smile that carries a contagious optimism. 

“I suppose so,” Diavolos replies.

“I’m sorry,” says Liam, backing away, “did you want to be alone?”

Diavolos shakes his head, “not at all. In fact, I would enjoy conversing with a warrior I so greatly admire.”

“You honor me, your majesty,” Liam says with a grateful smile, “I’ll admit I grew up despising the Diavolos of this world, but I was always awed by your battle prowess, and I’m glad I got to meet the more pleasant version of you.” 

“I feel the same,” says Diavolos looking out into the distance. “Val was right. She was faced with a difficult decision, but she made the right call. You brought us together, inspired us and gave us hope for the future when there seemed none left.” 

“All of you inspired me first,” Liam replies, patting Diavolos on the back, “and I know you worry about us being stuck here, but I have faith. Lia is strong and as long as there’s hope, there’s a way.”

***

Days pass and Lia is now strong enough to send Diavolos and Liam home. Before the Nevrakis King can leave, Val stops him.

“Hey, I just want to say, thanks for everything. It meant a lot to me that you had my back out there.”

Diavolos extends his hand, which Val accepts. “It was my pleasure,” he says “and an honor to fight along such a great warrior. Also, thank you for not killing Zenobia. She may be evil, but she’s still my sister, and I feel optimistic about future generations of the Nevrakis family.”

‘If they could only meet Olivia,’ Liam thinks to himself with a smile.

“Diavolos, wait!” Val calls out again, “the Kenna of your world. Is she happy?”

The Nevrakis King smiles at her, “I can honestly say she is. Very much so. We love each other and our children with all our hearts.”

Val nods approvingly, “I’m happy to hear that,” she says before patting him hard on the back, “now get out of here and take care of that beautiful family of yours.”

“The same goes for you, Queen Val,” he replies, “you have a beautiful wife and children, treasure them always.”

“Bet your ass, I will.”

He lets out a good-natured laugh and turns for a final goodbye. One last look between him and Liam is all the two Kings need. 

Diavolos receives a protection spell from Lia which she promises will guard him and his family for their entire lives. He enters the portal, never to be seen again. 

It’s now Liam’s turn, and Lia presses her thumb to his forehead. “I can sense that you are going through much in your time,” she explains, “so I give a gift; perhaps my final spell. Those who wish to harm you and the one you love will be stopped. They will be brought to justice, and peace will return to your kingdom.” 

He wipes away tears from his eyes, “thank you, Lia. I couldn’t have asked for a greater gift.”

Kenna and Val both hug him, “I bet everything on you,” Val tells him, “so don’t make me look like an idiot.”

Liam laughs and hugs her again, “indeed I will not. Though I will not remember this for some time, I am still thankful to have met all of you.” 

Annelyse rushes out and tightly wraps her arms around him.

“Thank you, Liam,” she says, tearfully, “thank you for keeping the memory of Aurelia alive.”

He hugs her back, “It’s a joy to preserve such a wonderful culture. I promise to always honor you and your people.”

Annelyse returns to the arms of Tevan, not wanting to see him go.

With that, he steps in the portal and is gone.

***

As the day winds down, Kenna takes Dom for a walk on the ramparts. 

“I’m sorry about Sei, Dom,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder, “you know you always have a home right here.”

“For that, I’m eternally grateful,” he says with a smile, “I’m fortunate. Rose and I will see each other in the next life; but for now, I have a great family right here. If there’s anything I can do for you and Val, you know you can ask.”

“Thanks, Dom,” she says to him, “perhaps you won’t mind watching the kids whenever she and I need a romantic night to ourselves.”

“Oh really?” he asks with a laugh, “that oughta guarantee that I’m raising these kids by myself.”

Kenna laughs and playfully punches Dom’s arm, “Hey! Val and I don’t do it that often.”

“Who are you trying to fool?”

Kenna and Dom turn around to see Val walk up and kiss Kenna. 

“Let’s be honest, gorgeous,” she says, wrapping her arms around Kenna, “we can barely keep our hands off each other. And life is even happier now that we’re moms. I’m telling you, the best days are ahead of us.”

Val starts to drag Kenna away, planting kisses all over her.

“I’m sorry,” Kenna says with a laugh, “but you know how she can get. Goodnight Dom!”

“Goodnight you two,” Dom says to the disappearing Queens of Stormholt, enjoying the sunset and confident that Val is right; the best is yet to come.

The End

THE QUEENS OF STORMHOLT WILL RETURN…

Daggers clash in the chubby hands of Leon and Adriana. Val oversees their “training” insisting that one is never too young to learn combat. Then she hears a loud voice calling out, “Val!”

It’s Kenna, with an annoyed look on her face, “are you really making our children handle dangerous weapons? You were supposed to put them to bed, not endanger their lives." 

"Relax, Ma,” Val replies, “I know what I’m doing.”

Shaking her head, Kenna grabs the blades from the children and kisses Val.   
“I love you, but I’d better not see something like this again. Now hurry up so we can go to bed." 

"With pleasure,” Val says with a risque smile, “that oughta be fun.”

“Oh my gods, Val, don’t talk like that in front of the kids!" 

"They don’t know what I’m talking about,” Val says with a laugh, “they’re too young to be traumatized by their mothers." 

Val smacks Kenna’s butt as she walks by, the Warrior Queen rolls her eyes in response and laughs. 

"Well,” Val addresses the babies, “mama Kenna says I can’t train you yet, but once I can, you’d better believe I’ll make you two the fiercest warriors in the history of the Five Kingdoms.” And she eagerly races to join Kenna in bed.


End file.
